


Denial

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Master/Slave, Orgasm Denial, Prince Zayn, Slave Liam, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Prince Zayn sees how long his slave can last after a night of passion





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smutty request for PrettyPerri. It feels like forever since I have written a ziam fic

The night is perfect for passion, most sleep while others come and play and experiment. That was what prince Zayn and his slave Liam were doing tonight. Zayn wanted to do something new and a little different and Liam being the obedient slave who worshiped his master, agreed to do it. The whole night was planned to perfection like Zayn usually did and now it was happening, Zayn was going to deny his slave of any orgasms tonight and see how long the boy can last.The night is perfect for passion, most sleep while others come and play and experiment. That was what prince Zayn and his slave Liam were doing tonight. Zayn wanted to do something new and a little different and Liam being the obedient slave who worshiped his master, agreed to do it. The whole night was planned to perfection like Zayn usually did and now it was happening, Zayn was going to deny his slave of any orgasms tonight and see how long the boy can last.

Liam laid on the large master bed, completely naked apart from his collar. Zayn had just fucked him hard and come inside of him and he had told his slave to not come yet, he wanted to see how long the boy would last. He could see the boy fidgeting and breathing heavily but Zayn watched, almost transfixed on Liam.

"How are we doing?" Zayn asked in a tease, as he saw Liam's full erection, desperate for release. "Master, please." Liam begged as Zayn smiled. "Does my baby want to come? After I've fucked you hard , would you want more?" "No please master, need to come." Liam said as zayn smiled, trailing his fingers down Liam.

"But baby, you look so good like this all wet and wanting. Might keep you like this for a while." Zayn said as Liam groaned. "You look perfect, wanting to come for your master. Your hole is so wet, but I bet you want it so much." Zayn said as Liam whimpered. "Oh is baby desperate to come?" Zayn teased.   
"Please master, I want it so much." Liam begged as Zayn decided he had enough. "Ok baby, come for me." Zayn commanded as Liam screamed, coming like he had never done before.

 

Liam was sure he passed out, because he saw black and heard his master's voice asking if he was ok. "Liam baby, you ok?" His heard zayn say as Liam opened his eyes, zayn over him as Liam gave him a tired smile. "I'm fine master, just tired." Liam whispered, feeling himself drifting into sleep. "It's ok baby, sleep, you did so well today, I'm proud of you." Zayn replied as he held onto Liam for life, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and telling him how much of a good boy he was. When Liam was finally asleep, zayn kissed him and tucked him into bed, making sure he was ok. As zayn fell asleep that night, he thought how perfect his boy was and how well behaved and obedient he was, Zayn couldn't have asked for a better slave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
